A Prince's Fury
by Jss2141
Summary: An AU where instead of being a helpless victim, Grim Jr. will be a prince worth his name. Disclaimer: I do not own Grim Tales.
1. A Blue Blaze

**I do not have any ownership of Grim Tales From Down Below or the characters included in this story.**

 **All rights to Grim Tales From Down Below go to Bleedman.**

 **May have OOC.**

We open our story to the underground lair of Oogie Boogie where he has the prince of the underworld, Grim Jr., captive and his life threatened. Oogie Boogie wants the secret to death's powers and he will do anything to have them, even slicing Jr open himself.

"I will finally learn the secret of the Grim Reaper's powers!" He said while holding an electric bone saw.

"But I don't have any Reaper powers!" replied Jr.

"Really?" Oogie said as he holds the electric bone saw closer to Jr. "Let's find out shall we?! I'm just dying to know."

As Jr closes his eyes and awaited his fate, his life passed before his eyes. Every humiliation, every moment his sister, Minimandy/Minnie, showed off her talents, and every time he had to live with the shame of knowing he would never be good enough in his parents eyes. Jr felt sick and tired of being the way his is, of being powerless, and always calling his mother for help. Enough is enough!

In that moment, Jr's skull and body released a storm of blue flames that blasted Oogie Boogie and his minions into a wall and away from the operating table Jr's body was strapped to. The body walks out of the flames and retrieved it's removed head before placing it back on. Jr then walks up to Oogie Boogie, glaring.

"What was that about learning the secret of the Grim Reaper's powers?" Jr said menacingly.

Oogie Boogie, nervous and scared, replied, "Now, now. Let's calm down now."

"Really? After kidnapping me, knocking me out, strapping me to a table, and threatening cut me open, you want me to calm down?" said Jr.

Lock, the little devil, decided to try and bring his input, "Yeah, come on man. This was-"

Jr turns to Lock with a flaming glare, "Quite."

Lock gulps and scoots closer to Shock and Barrel, who are also cowering in fear.

Jr turns back to Oogie Boogie and says, "Since you're so eager to learn about a Grim Reaper's powers, how about I give you a first hand demonstration?" he then holds up his right hand and ignites it in blue flames.

Oogie Boogie's eyes widen in fear and pleaded, "NO, NO NO! PLEASE HAVE MER-"

Oogie Boogie was cut shot do to Jr launching a stream of flames to turn Oogie and his bugs to dust. After 10 seconds, nothing was left where Oogie once was. Jr then turned his attention to his right, where Lock, Shock, and Barrel sat, still cowering in fear from his glare.

"I will give you guys 2 options. Either you straighten up and reform or you join your slime ball boss, what's it gonna be?" He threatened while his body flares blue flames around him.

"I choose to straighten up!" yelled the little witch, Shock.

"Me two!" added the little zombie, Barrel.

"Me three!" shouted Lock.

Jr dulls flames, saying, "Good, now get out of my sight."

Lock, Shock, and Barrel then ran for there lives out of the lair to who knows where. Unknown to him, Minnie and Zero had been standing from a distance, watching the entire display.


	2. Words Unsaid Spoken

Jr calmed down and opened a portal to leave but stopped when he heard a cry,

"Brother!" Minnie shouts as she runs to him with Zero close behind her.

Jr jolts in surprise and turns around, "Minnie? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I came to thine aid." she said as she pulls out his rib. "Zero sought mine being with your piece and a grim face. I thought something ill might have fallen upon you."

"Well, as you can see I didn't need your help. Jr said as he takes rib and puts it back.

"And congratulations for conjuring thine power, you were magnificent!" Minnie said with a smile.

Jr scoffs at this and sarcastically says, "Thanks, that mean so much coming from you."

Minnie was shocked from this and asks, "Why does thou say that?"

This exaggerated Jr as he continued, "It means that a compliment from the great Minnie should be regarded as the highest honor. Since your the underworld's little star girl, I should feel so honored to have earned your grace, huh!?"

"Brother, no I did not mean and I do not understand." Minnie asked.

"You want to understand?!" Jr shouted.

And from there Jr had explained how he felt all his life about her in the spotlight and how everyone was amazed by her talents while her felt like garbage and a waste of space. Minnie was horrified and hurt that her brother had keep all of this negative emotion towards her nearly all their lives, her tears didn't stop during the duration of his 10 minute rant. Jr finished his rant and waited for a reply from his sister, when he got none, he turned to the portal and was about to leave until Minnie whispered,

"I did it for you."

Jr stops in his tracks and turns around again, "What did you say?" he asked.

Minnie Crying harder and yelled, "I did it for you! To show thou mine skills!" she started walking towards him while she continues, "I have always admired you and desired your acknowledgement!" When she reaches him, she calms down a bit and hugs him while staining his hoodie with tears. "To simply be complimented by thee and praised by the one I have admired all mine life." she said.

Jr stands shocked, unable to reply. So, he simply pulls his arms around her and lets her release her tears as he pulled her close. "Minnie, I had no idea."

They stand there and simply let the emotions they've have both harbored for nearly all their lives sink in while Zero simply watches with a face a hope for the siblings.


	3. Not Meant To Be?

Minnie had finished crying and is simply staying within her brother's embrace. The silence was palpable until Jr decided to break it.

"I'm so sorry. If I had just talked to you, we could've avoided all this." Jr says as he breaks the hug and grabs her shoulders. "But that all changes today."

"I think enough changes have happened today." said an unknown person.

Jr and Minnie turn to the new voice and see a hooded, old man looking ghost with a scar holding a staff with a clock on top.

"Who are you?" Jr askes as he pushed Minnie behind him.

"I am Clockwork, master of time and watcher of the time stream." he says as he turns into a child. "I've been working with your father since the beginning."

"Why has thou appeared before us?" Minnie asked, still behind her brother.

Clockwork turned into a 20-yr old man before saying, "Something has happened that wasn't suppose to happen."

Jr asked out of curiosity, "What's that?"

Clockwork pointed to Minnie and and calmly says, "She was suppose to die."

Jr and Minnie were shocked and yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Let me explain," Clockwork starts as he points to Jr while turning into an old man, "you weren't suppose to release your blue reaper fire and use it to kill Oogie Bogie." He then turns to Minnie and continues, "Your sister was suppose to come in and safe you but die due to you letting out your anger out on her and she get ripped apart by the Pumpkinator." Clockwork said as he points his scepter to Jr while turning into a child.

Jr and Minnie were shocked by how the time line was suppose to be.

"But she gives you her right eye and her nergal powers. Although instead of that, Jr unlocked his power and saved himself, so I'm here to correct these events. Now if you both will please cooperate, I shall set the things right." says Clockwork as he holds up scepter and it starts to glow.

Jr recovers from shocked and approaches Clockwork, "No." He then grabs the scepter. "You're not changing this."

Clockwork turns to Jr as he turns into a 20-yr old man, "You don't understand child. This is how things are suppose to be." he argued.

Jr gets angry and flaring his fire, yelling, "I don't care! I'm not going to let you kill my sister!"

"You don't have a choice." Clockwork said as he pushes Jr back and raises the scepter as it glows brighter.

Jr growls, gritting his teeth as he pulls right hand back. "NO!" he yelled as he thrusts his hand to launch blue flames to Clockwork.

"AH!" he yelled in pain as he was hit and dropped his staff.

Jr then runs up and grabs the dropped staff and backing away, "I don't care about your stupid responsibility, my sister stays alive!" he said.

Clockwork sighs at this and asked, "Why must you do this?"

"Because if it weren't for this little "glitch" in the time line, I would've have unlocked my power, wouldn't have escaped," Jr said before he turns to Minnie before continuing, "and I never would've known that everything Minnie did was for me."

"Brother." said Minnie. who was moved.

Jr then turns back to Clockwork and shouts, "And I refuse to let you undo all of that!"

Clockwork grows in anger before shouting back, "Enough! If I don't restore the time line to it's rightful place before it's too late, untold consequences will unleashed!" he then forms a scythe and turns into an old man. "Now return my scepter!"

Jr smirks at this and comes up with an idea, "How about this?" he said as he lights hands up in blue flames, melting the staff. He then shakes the molten metal off his hands and points his right hand at his sister. "And this? Jr said as he snaps fingers.

A portal opens under Minnie and she falls through.

"JR!" Minnie yelled as she reaches out to him while falling through the portal as it closes.

Jr turns to Zero and says, "Get back to Halloween Town and make sure Minnie's safe!"

Zero barked in agreement and flies through the ceiling, towards his home town.

Jr turns back to Clockwork, "Now, what will you do now?" he asked.

Clockwork grows furious while turning into a child, "Do you have any idea what you have unleashed?!" he yelled.

Jr replied, "Don't know, don't care. As long as Minnie is safe."

Clockwork turns into a 20-yr old man as he screamed in fury, "RAAHHH!" He then flies to Jr with scythe in hand.

"Bring it on!" Jr says as he runs to Clockwork with flames blazing).


	4. Unexpected Entrance

Back in Halloween Town, the party in the ball room was still going strong but a few people had left the dance floor to get a change of scenery by sitting by the fountain. The people who left being Grim, Mandy, Jack Skeleton, and Sally. The reason for them leaving was due to Jr's little "incident" that the whole town laughed at.

Grim sighs as he starts, "I jus don't know what to do abou Jr. He seems more an more distant from hi sista."

"Don't worry, Grim, I'm sure he's just going through a phase." Jack said as he comforted his brother.

"Jack's right. I'm sure he'll grow out of it." said Sally.

Mandy says, "That's the thing." She then turns to them, "Jr's been distant from Minnie for years and hasn't shown any signs of improving." She closes eyes before continuing, "I don't think anything will-"

Before Mandy could finish her sentence, a portal opened above them and of it came the last thing they'd expect, Minimandy, the Princess of the Underworld, landing flat on her ass.

Everyone shouts in surprise, "MINNIE!?"

Sally then walks to her to check for injures, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Minnie gets up and turns to them with a worried look, saying "Yes, but mine being is not of importance right now!"

Grim asked, "Wha do ya mean?"

"Jr! He required aid!" Minnie said.

Mandy narrows eyes and asked, "From who?"

Minnie then explained everything that had transpired after she had left the party to look for Jr and when she tried to rescue Jr.

"And then, Clockwork appeared wanting to correct the timeline but Jr refused. He rebelled and melted the scepter before mine eyes." Minnie finished.

"And then Jr forced you through a portal after he did?" Sally added.

"Indeed and now-"

Minnie's words were silenced by a barking noise drawing close. She looked towards the sky and saw Zero flying down towards her with a look of relief. Before anyone could ask another question, an explosion emerged from the outskirts of Halloween Town draw their eyes.

Grim was shocked by this and shouted, "Is that?!"

"Indeed, it is the struggle between brother and Clockwork!" Minnie said.

Mandy stands up from the fountain and said, "Then we have to stop that fight!"

"Leave it to me!" Jack said as he puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

As the King of the Pumpkin Patch blew, two skeleton horses came up to them. Grim and Mandy mounted one while Jack and Sally mounted the other, they took off in the direction of the battle while Minnie grew her wings to follow, worrying in thought.

"Jr, please be alright." She thought as she brought her hands to her chest.

As the four adults, little girl, and ghost dog went to help the young prince, Jr and Clockwork were now above ground. Both covered in bruises, burns marks, or gashes in their clothes.

"I must say young prince, even though this is your first real battle, you are doing rather well." Clockwork complimented as he changed from a baby to an adult.

Jr replies with a smirk, "And I guess all that watching hasn't made you into a couch potato."

"Hm, funny but you should know this before we continue." Clockwork says as he points scythe to Jr. "Because you refused to let me fix the timeline, things will turn out different then they were suppose to, for better or worse." he finishes as he turns into an old man.

Jr frowns and says, "No matter what lies ahead, I won't turn away." He raises left hand and engulfs it in blue fire before finishing, "I'll face it head on."

Clockwork sighs and says "Fine but remember these names, for your destiny and their's are intertwined. Mimi Her and Chi."

"Mimi?" Jr asked as he lowers his left fist."Chi? Who are-"

Jr never got to finish his thought as Clockwork charged at him again to finish the fight. Jr reacted quickly and launches a stream of blue fire towards the ghost.


	5. Hallows Night End

Grim, Mandy, Jack, Sally, Minnie, and Zero had been traveling some time as the explosions of blue fire light to sky. Everyone is worried for the young prince as he stands against the master of time. They come to a stop when they reach as scorched field with flames still burning in certain places and see they son with his opponent. Jr is on one knee and covered in slash tattered clothing and Clockwork is covered in burn marks, both are breathing heavily and wondering why the other doesn't quit. Jr tries to get up but falls back to the ground.

"It seems that you're out of steam" Clockwork said as he turns into an old man.

Jr was struggling to get up, "Not yet." he said as he gets on one knee.

"It's time to end this." Clockwork said as he readies his scythe.

Clockwork flew to Jr to deliver a deadly blow until a gunshot flew past his face. Both Jr and Clockwork turn to see Jr's mother, Mandy, pointing a pistol at Clockwork.

"That is enough! This battle is over!" She shouted.

Clockwork wanted to say something back until he caught the Bitch Queen's hateful glare. He closed his mouth as Jr fell to the ground once again.

"Jr!" Minnie said as she flew to him.

Jr opened his eye sockets and sees his sister, "Minnie?"

Minnie gave a soft smile as she replied, "Yes, brother. I am here."

Grim, Jack, and Sally run up to them to check on him.

"Jr, are you alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jr replied.

Grim sighs in relief, "That's reassuring." he then turns to Clockwork, saying, "As for you, what was the point of battling my son?"

Jack walks beside Grim adding, "I would like to know as well."

Clockwork says as he turns into a baby, "At first it was to get revenge for destroying my scepter but then I decided to test him."

Mandy walking up to him and asks, "Test him?"

"Yes, to see if how strong he was to fight against any threat that comes in the future," Clockwork said as he turns into a man. "now that the timeline alteration is permanent. And I must say, he's interesting."

Minnie over hears this and turns to the ghost.

"Interesting?" She asked.

Clockwork continued, "Yes, he has no type of formal training with only a limited skill set to work with but he was able to think on his feet and work with what he has." He changes to old man before continuing, "Utilizing his break dancing and skateboarding skills, he used his agility to his advantage, conjuring his fire into different shapes and attacks. If that is his level of skill currently, I wonder what it will be if he improves from this point." he finished as he creaked a small smile.

"Hmm, you have point." Mandy said.

She then turned to her son and was welcomed with the sight of his head resting on Minnie's lap. She saw that they were smiling at each other and Jr showed no negativity towards his sister what so ever, Mandy gained a small smile at this but hide it.

"Now then, if you will excuse me, I have to check the timeline for any more concerning changes." said Clockwork as he opens a portal. "Goodbye, Reaper Family. May our paths cross again someday." He then walked through portal and it closed.

The 7 stood there in silence, processing the answer the father ghost of time gave, until Zero gave a gleeful bark and started licking Jr's bony face. This got an exhausted laugh from the battle ridden prince.

"Knock it off, Zero." he said.

Zero barks and then stops licking.

Jr then pets the ghost dog saying, "Good boy."

Grim sighs and says, "Well, now that that's over, I think it's time we head home."

Jack was a little sad from this but understood and smiled, "I understand brother but feel free to visit anytime. It was nice to see you again and meet my niece and nephew." he said.

"Will do." Grim said as he summons his scythe and opens a portal. "Everybody ready?" he said while turning to his family.

Mandy nods while Minnie helps Jr onto his feet and puts his left arm over her shoulder. Jr turns to Minnie and gives a small smile, which she gladly returned.

"Ready." they said.

The Reaper Family walked through the portal and back to their home at Castle Grimskull, to rest after a rather interesting, yet somehow stressful, night at Halloween Town. Hours later, everyone is in their rooms asleep except Jr, who lay awake in his bed. The moment he was healed and went to his room, he had been thinking of the two Clockwork mentioned and how their fates would connect with his.

"Mimi Her and Chi? I wonder how I'll meet them." Jr questioned.

He was taken from his thought when he heard a knock at his down followed by a voice.

"Brother?" the voice said.

"Minnie?" Jr said as he rose from his bed.

"May I enter?" Minnie asked.

"Sure." Jr said as he went to the door.

He opens the door and Minnie comes in, wearing a purple night gown. She then proceeds to the side of Jr's bed as they both walk to it.

"What's up, sis?" Jr asked as they both sat down.

"I can not slumber, my thoughts stay rattled by Clockwork's warning." says Minnie.

Jr sighs from this, "Yeah, me too. So why are you here?" He said as he turns to her.

Minnie blushes a bit before answering, "I pondering if thou would mind if I dwelled here until morning?"

Jr was confused by this but complies, "Uh I guess it's alright."

Minnie perks up and the blush subsides, "Thank you, Jr."

Jr gets back in bed and pulls back his sheets, allowing Minnie to climb into the bed with him and face him.

"Good night, brother." Said Minnie before she closed her eyes.

Jr smiles a bit and replies, "Good night Minnie." He then closes eyes too.

The Reaper sibling fall into a sound slumber but both still worry what the future brings due to the alteration.

* * *

 **Side Note: Voices for the characters**

 **Grim Jr: Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2**

 **Minimandy: Kairi from Kingdom Hearts 1**

 **Grim: original voice from The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy**

 **Adult Mandy: original voice from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or Wonder Woman from Justice League Unlimited**

 **Him: angry voice from Powerpuff Girls**

 **Mimi: Hinata from Naruto**

 **Chi: Sakura from Naruto**

 **Others: original voices from their original shows or animes**


	6. Underworld Meeting

**Brandon Martin: Jr's fire comes from his Reaper heritage. When ever a Reaper is angry or determined, they produce the fire but never use it in combat. And speaking of training, I'm going to have Jr train himself in using his fire while Grim trains him to use a scythe. Afterwards, I envision Jr's fighting style to be a mix of Yata from K Project, and Sabo and Ace from One Piece.**

Timeskip

It's been three days since the battle at Halloween Town and things had been getting better for the Reaper Family. With Jr and Minnie on a newer, better level of trust and understanding, the family was better than it was before. Jr had come to support his sister at he performances while Minnie got to what she always wanted, kind acknowledgement from the one she admired. Jr had also been learning from his father about the working of being a Reaper, with additional training in welding a scythe that was given to him and though Jr had yet to produce green, soul blades (idea from Afterbirth), he was still coming along nicely with utilizing his blue fire.

We now open our scene to the corridors of Castle Grimskull, home of the Reaper Family, where Jr is on his skateboard and rolling down the hall. His parents had called him for an important announcement and he didn't want to keep them waiting. He arrived in the living room where his parent and sister had been waiting, he got off his board and walked to sit next to Minnie with the board under his arm.

"Now that your here, son, we can start." said Grim.

"Okay but what's this about?" Asked Jr.

Mandy replied while smoking a cigarette and blowing 2nd hand smoke, "Today, your father and I are going to have a meeting with the leaders of the other 4 major realms in the underworld, not counting our home."

"Other realms, mother?" Minnie asked.

Mandy nodded as she continued, "Yes, the realms are the Nightosphere, the Ghost Zone, the Land of Tainted Souls, and the City of Aku."

Grim took over and said, "And while we meet with there rulers, you and yor sista will be getting acquainted with children."

"Okay, but why do we have to hang with their kids?" asked Jr.

"The aid in further building relations with the other ruler, to aid in bringin to the Underworld. In case we must band together to fight a new threat." said Grim.

"Okay, I guess." said Jr.

"Understood." added Minnie.

2 hour later, the Reaper Family was on top of the castle waiting for the other rulers as multiple portals open. As the rulers walked out, a metal skeleton guard was there to give the introductions.

"The first to arrive is Hunson Abadeer of the Nightosphere with his daughter, Marceline the Vampire Queen."

Hunson smiles and says, "Great to be here."

Marceline smiles and gives a nod.

"Next is Walker, Warden of the Ghost Zone, with his son, Eltros." said the guard.

"A pleasure to be here, Mr. and Mrs. Reaper." said the ghost warden.

Eltros takes off his hat and bows, "Agreed, it is lovely to meet you." he said as he rises and puts hat back on.

The guard continues "Next is HIM of the Land of Tainted Souls, with his 3 daughters, Scanty Daemon, Kneesocks Daemon, and Mimi Her."

HIM greets in his high voice, "So good to see you, Grim and Mandy."

"It really is an honor to be here and meet you." said the blonde, two horned demon, Scanty.

Kneesocks, the one horned, blue haired demon agrees as she adjusted her glasses, "Indeed."

Mimi Her just remains silent as all three red skinned girls bowed to the Reaper Family. When she looks up, she turns her sight to the children of the Reaper family and feels a strange connection with the skeleton boy.

"And finally, we have Aku of the City of Aku with is daughter, Chi." said the guard.

"It is good to see you again, Grim. And I am looking forward to a potential alliance." said Aku the Shogun of darkness.

Chi simply bows and rises. Looking around at the other rulers with their children. She sees her long time friends and crush, the Daemon sister and Mimi, before turning to the Reaper family's kids, more specifically, Jr.

As the introductions finish, Jr is surprised by the royal children but contains it, remembering what Clockwork had said to him.

"Remember these names, for your destiny and their's are intertwined. Mimi Her and Chi."

Jr remained silent and avoided eye contact with either of them, curious to what the time watcher had said.

Grim then steps forward to address everyone, "It is a pleasure to have you all in our realm. And if you will follow me, we shall adjourn to the lounge for the meeting. As for the children, please follow the guard to the library where you all shall become more antiquated while we are discussing matters." he said.

Everyone descends down the stairs to their designated places, all with thought of how the meeting will turn out. The heirs to the kingdoms was now sitting in the library, silence lingering in the air as no one knew how to start until Jr took the first step.

"Uh, hi. It's nice to meet all of you." said Jr.

Through that single line, the next page of our story begins.


	7. Getting to Know Each Other

**Brandon Martin: I may have Chi be high and mighty like she is in the original while she and Mimi will be curious about this somewhat unknown and sudden connection to him. And I'll have Jr find out about Mimi's past later.**

 **Personal Note: I made Scanty and Kneesocks from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt HIM's daughter because they share similar traits with HIM, personality and appearance wise.**

We opened to where we left of as Jr was introducing himself.

Jr got up from his seat, "Uh, hi. It's nice to meet all of you." He waves to them before continuing, "My sister and I never got to introduce ourselves to you since you guys were introduced by one of our guard. My name is Grim Jr. but you can just call me Jr and I'm 11."

"Mine name is Minimandy, but please address mine person as Minnie." she said as she bows to them. "My age is 10."

Marceline was floating in the air towards them, "Nice to meet you two, I'm over 1,000 years old but quick question," She then points to Minnie. "Why are you talking like that?" Then points to Jr. "And why do you sound normal?"

Minnie explained, "Oh, we were schooled by the best tutor in the Underworld, Ms. Helga, and I was raised in the arts of Old English and Shakespeare. I was so fascinated with the history and culture, I decided to want to be educated in all I could learn."

Marceline nods and turns to Jr, "Okay, what your story?"

Jr scratches his cheek before replying, "Well, I wasn't the best student and stuck to a normal education. So, what else do you want to know? Talents, hobbies?"

Marceline smiles before speaking up, "How about talents? I'll start, I'm a pretty good bass player. No one who's in it for the spotlight or money but I do just for the love of it."

Jr smiles at this, "Cool, I'm like to skateboard, break dance, and play video games. Pretty average compared to Minnie though."

This new piece of information got the others attention as they turned to Minnie.

"Really? What talents do you possess, Ms. Minnie?" Scanty asked.

Minnie looked to Jr for reassurance and got a warm smile.

"I am multi-talented actually." said Minnie.

"How talented?" asked Kneesocks.

Minnie smiles before explaining, "Mine skills include poetry, singing, dancing, acting, fencing, and archery."

Everyone but Jr were surprised by this realization.

"That is an impressive amount of skill, ms. I am impressed." said Eltros.

"Thank you, sir Eltros." said Minnie.

"Well, it's good to see there is another talented one here. My talents are singing and modeling, may age is 11. I also have marksmanship as a hobby." said Chi as she turned to the Daemon Sisters. "I believe Ms. Scanty is also a markswoman."

Scanty nods to this, "Indeed, and aside from that I find enjoyment in rules and, though it may be barbaric, causing pain to others. My age is 18." she said.

"Indeed, I share the same with my age at 17." said Kneesocks.

Jr went wide eyed and gulps, "Okay." he said as he turned to Eltros. "What about you?"

Eltros said, "I, like the Ms. Scanty and Ms. Kneesocks, enjoy rules as well. My age is 900 and my father runs the prison in the ghost zone and it will one day be my responsibility to take over. As for all of us when our parents step down."

Jr nodded to this and said, "Alright, that's cool."

Jr then turns to Mimi, whose been staring at him for a while now.

"How about you?" He said as Mimi turned to him. "You haven't said anything, you don't need to be shy."

Chi scowls at Jr for this and says, "She's not shy, she just prefers actions over words. In simplest terms, she's a mute."

Jr was embarrassed and rubs back of head, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know." he said.

"It's fine, Jr. As for Mimi, her age is 11 and as for her talents, she's a dancer, fighter, and a social media star with basically thousands of followers online for her feats." said Scanty.

Jr was curious and raised his left eye socket, "What kind of feats?" he asked.

Kneesocks pulls out her phone and starts typing, "Like a video on reviewing a reverse bear trap." she said ash she shows her phone to Jr.

If Jr had eyes, they'd be popping out of his head from the image of the same red skinned girl with horns having a deadly trap on her face. Everyone sees this and are just as surprised as Jr.

Marceline whistles and turns to Mimi, "Damn, kid, you're hardcore." she said as she smiles and holds out her fist. "I like it."

Mimi sees this and bumps her right claw against Marceline's left fist.

"Now, that introductions are out of the way," Marceline starts as she turns to Jr and Minnie. "what do you do for fun around here? Cause personally, I don't feel like staying in this boring library for the whole meeting."

"Well, I usually play video games, skateboard around the castle, or practice my dance moves but ever since a few days ago, I've been practicing with my fire powers." said Jr.

Eltros turns to Jr and asks, "Fire, you say?"

"I too am intrigued by this, I didn't know skeletons could produce fire." added Kneesocks.

"Well, since I'm a reaper, I have the ability to produce blue fire. either through anger or determination." He held up his right hand and flares it up before continuing, "I've been thinking and experimenting with all sorts of ways to use it."

As Kneesocks removed and cleaned her glasses to have a clearer view, Mimi and Chi were entranced by it as it danced in his hand.

"Interesting, though fire is only uses for destruction, put in the right hands it can be very useful." said Eltros.

Jr puts out fire and lowers hand, saying, "Thanks."

Marceline melodramatically sighs, bringing everyone's attention to her, "I am so BORED!" She then turns to them all. "How about we go somewhere interesting while the parentals are busy?"

"I think not, it would be unwise." said Minnie, worried.

Marceline smiles and says, "They never said we couldn't leave and Jr's dad did say we should get more acquainted. What better way to do that then going somewhere and hanging out?"

The heirs all thought on it and Marceline made a good point. And if they were careful, their parents would never find out or see it as a better way than sitting a such a boring place.

"Okay, I see your point, Marceline but it still raises one question." JR said, drawing their attention. "Where do we go?"

Chi stands up and walks forward, "I say we go to the mall in my home, the City of Aku. It has dozens of stores to suit anyone needs. From classical tastes," she gestures to Minnie and then to Jr "average but enjoyable. Even that of those with rather "sadistic" liking." she then turns to Scanty, Kneesocks, and Mimi.

"Hmm, I think it would be wonderful, don't you sisters?" Scanty says as she turns to Kneesocks and Mimi.

"Quite." says Kneesocks as she and Mimi nod.

"Nice, so anyone disagree?" asked Marceline as she looks around for objections.

No one says no to the idea.

Marceline shouted, "Awesome!" She then turns to Chi, "So, how do we get there, Chi?"

Chi smiles and turns to Mimi, "Mimi can teleport us. We've gone shopping together their before, so we'll get their in a snap!" she said as she snapped her fingers.

"Sweet, let's hit the road!" Marceline said.

All the heirs gather around Mimi and her sisters as she gives red electricity that consumes them in a red dome. When the light clears, the 8 royal children are gone, off to peruse the collection of goods and services at the Mall of Aku.

* * *

 **Eltros Walker voice: Axel from Kingdom Hearts**


	8. Shopping Spree

**Guest: I was thinking on sending them to the human world but I just don't know where.**

 **Brandon Martin: It's fine and a "maybe" on the karaoke bar.**

A few seconds later, the heirs of the realms appeared in front of a large, dark colored building with demons of all shapes and sizes going in and out with various shopping bags. The group marveled at the size of it as Chi strutted out with a sway, that Jr saw and mentally thanked his parents for the lack of eyes so no would would see that he was looking, and she gestures to the mall with her left hand out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Mall of Aku!" she said with a smug smile.

"Whoa, the place looks even better than I thought!" said Marceline.

"Thank you, but trust me. It looks much better inside!" Chi said as she turned to walk.

The rest of the group followed her while catching the sight of the demons around them gasping, fawning, and fainting when they saw Chi, proving that her singing and modeling talents were renowned through the city but as they entered, they were unaware of the a black hooded figure with a blank white mask that was looking towards them and followed. When they entered the mall, they were surprised that it looked even bigger on the inside than the outside. With various stores from clothing to furniture each filled with customers and right in the middle was an amazing food court serving food from hell, earth, and beyond. The group moved to a nearby mall map that showed 3 floors and the stores on them. Chi then turned back to the group and said,

"Alright, now let's get down to business. I say we each pick a store that interests us and we go check it out as a group? That way we can get to know each other a bit better." she said.

"Sounds good but how will we pay for this? I'm not sure we have the correct currency for these stores." said Eltros.

Chi waved her hand at this, "Don't worry, I have that covered." she said as she pulled out a pitch black, credit card that said "Aku Platinum." "Now, everyone pick a store and we'll set off." she finished as she moved away from the front of the map and picked a clothes store that was on the 2nd floor.

The group stepped forward to get a look at the map and picked a store that caught their interest. Marceline and Minnie picked the same music store on the 2nd floor, Scanty and Kneesocks picked a strange goth store on the 3rd floor, Mimi oddly picked a kitchen cutlery store on the 1st floor, Eltros picked a weapons store on the 1st floor, and Jr picked a gaming store that was on the 3rd floor.

"Alright, let's go." Chi said as she lead the group to there destinations.

Over the course of a few hours, the group went all over the mall. Buying items from the stores they picked but some of the other members of the group purchased items from the stores someone else grils took there sweet time picking clothes while Jr and Eltros were rather quick with there purchases, while the whole time the figure was watching them from a distance. Chi picked up several new dresses, Minnie had picked up some violin strings and some dresses, Marceline picked up a guitar cleaning kit, Scanty and Kneesocks got some strange chockers, Mimi picked up a roller and teapot, Eltros got a new hat, and Jr got some video games that were delivered/stolen from the human world. The group is now seen sitting in the food court having lunch after their shopping, talking while eating.

"This was a great idea, Marceline." said Jr as he stopped eating a burger.

"Marceline, thanks kid. This beats sitting in a library any day." Marceline said as she had a cherry red milkshake.

"I must admit this has been fun." said Scanty as she and Kneesocks had some Chinese food.

Mimi nods as she was eating a burger with 3 muffins.

"I hope our parents haven't discovered absence. It would be distasteful to receive a scolding." said Minnie as she had some lobster from fancy part of the food court.

"Don't worry, they won't even notice where gone." Chi said as she was eating 4 burgers with 3 sides of fries and a large drink.

The group tried not to stare at her while she was eating so much more food than them until Eltros finally broke the tension and asked,

"How can you eat that much?"

The girls stared at him with glares that said "shut up or die." Jr was covering a bit as it looked like they were glowing with demonic energy while Chi just casually answered his question.

"Being a city wide idol takes a lot of work, so I need all the energy I can get." she said as she took a sip of her drink.

The demonic energy dissipated as Jr let out a sigh of relief, he then rose from his seat and went to the bathroom near the back of the food court. As he entered and did his business, he couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. He turned around and saw the same hooded figure with a blank white mask that was watching throughout the entire shopping spree. Jr stared at the hooded stranger for 3 seconds before walking out of the bathroom until it stepped in front of him.

"Uh, could you please move? I need to get back to my friends." Jr said.

The figure shook it's head to the question. Jr grew irritated from this and tried to move past him but the figure then grab his shoulder and threw him to the wall.

"Uh!" Jr shouted as he hit the wall. "What the hell?!" he said.

The figure then walk forward to Jr as it started to leak pitch black smoke. Though Jr couldn't see it, he could feel the figure was looking at him with a look of hostility and as he got up, he summoned blue flames to his right hand.

"I don't know who you are but you picked the wrong kid to mess with!" he said.

Jr and the figure ran towards each other and clashed their fists.


	9. Brawl at the Mall

**Atarya QueenofEgypt: Thank you and he hit the wall because the figure threw hit to the wall.**

 **Brandon Martin: Thanks for all the ideas, I'll use a few of them, and I am not abandoning this story.**

 **DmCAHollowsTale: Thanks for the idea but I feel it would be better in someone else's hands.**

 **Guest 1: Monster Island? Sounds interesting.**

 **Guest 2: Update achieved.**

The power from their attacks causes wind to blow in the mall restroom as Jr and the hooded figure struggle for power dominance. The figure soon gains the upper hand by putting more smoke/shadow magic into the clash while Jr is struggling to keep his ground.

'Who is this guy and why is he doing this?' Jr thought as he held his right arm while he struggles.

The clash soon ends as Jr is thrown back into a skid. He wasn't given a moment to rest as the figure charged at Jr with his fists covered in black, smoke like magic. The prince was forced on the defensive as he utilized the agility he gained from break dancing and skateboarding to dodge the attacks, ducking under hit and jumping off the stalls, sinks, and wall in the restroom. He waited for a chase to strike and kept dodging until the figure back Jr into a corner and brought both it's hands up and together to slam into Jr, which was just the chance he needed. As the figure brought it's fists down, Jr slid under and out between it's legs as the attack destroyed the tiled floor. Jr jumped back to his feet and turned around as he ignited his fist and cocked it back.

"Got you!" he said before striking.

The figure took the full force of the as it slammed face first into the wall with the hooded robe caught fire, but the figure didn't make any sounds of pain as it's smoke like magic put the flames out. Jr was surprised by this but quickly shook it off as the figure stood up and popped it's neck joint. It turned around to face Jr as it extended it's right and, swirling it's black magic to form an orb. It charged at Jr with the orb in hand as the skeleton boy summoned his flames into his arms and brought both his hands up to intercept the orb.

"RAH!" Jr shouted as the shadow orb and his flames clashed.

While the prince was battling in the bathroom with the hooded figure that was following his group of fellow royals, said group had finished eating lunch a few minutes ago while wondering what was taking their new friend so long.

"How long does it take for a skeleton to go to the bathroom?" Chi said as she was getting impatient. "Come to think of it, how can skeletons go the the bathroom or even eat?" she asked a Mimi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ya know, I've always wondered that myself. I know reaper skeletons are magic but still." Marceline said as she was floating above the table with her hands behind her head.

"It does seem like he's taking rather too long, perhaps something happened." Kneesocks suggested.

"Maybe, I'll go check on him to be sure." Eltros said as he got up.

Before he could take even three steps from his chair, the ground shook as the door of the restroom Jr went to blew out it's hinges and cloud of smoke came out with something flying out and landed on their table. The group turned their attention towards what landed on their table and were surprised to see it was Jr, who was rubbing his skull that had a few bruises.

"JR?!" Everyone said in shock.

"Hey, guys. If you're wondering how this happened, ask him." the boy groaned as he pointed to the restroom door.

A second later, the hooded, blank masked figure that stepped out of the bathroom. Smoke like energy surrounded it as black swords formed in the figure's hands and dragged them on the ground as it started walking towards the royals, causing sparks to come from the floor. The killing intent coming from the figure cased the demons and monsters around to run away in fear.

"Why is this person attacking you?" Scanty ask as the figure got closer.

"The heck if I know, he just appeared in the restroom and wouldn't let me leave. He just started attacking me." Jr said as he got up from the table.

"Whatever this cur desires from thou, his shan't acquire it." Minnie said as her grey eyes turned green and reptile like as she formed a sword from her nergal powers.

"Looks we got a brawl on our hands!" Marceline said as she smashed her right fist into her left hand.

The figure charged at the royals as it jumped into the air and brung it's sword's down. The group jumped from the table as it was cut in half and they prepared to fight. To the left of the cut table was Jr, Chi, Mimi, to the right was Minnie, Scanty, and Kneesocks, and finally in the air flying was Marceline and Eltros. Jr summoned his blue flames to cover his body, Chi had pulled out a small gun from her robe, and Mimi had grabbed her dress with her claws and shook it, causing a rolling pin and a golf club to fall out. This didn't go unnoticed by Jr as he blushed from the strange action.

'How did she do that and where was she keeping those?!' he thought as he turned to his other friends, which causing his to blush more.

Scanty had reached up her skirt and pulled down what appeared to be two pairs of underwear and Kneesocks began removing her knee sock. They swung their under garments in the air as they begun to glow and transform into a pair of black six shooters and golden scythe with black assents.

'What is with these demon girls?!' Jr thought as his sister blushed a bit as well.

Marceline clenched her arms and transformed them into giant hands with sharped nails and Eltros summoned ghost energy to his hands. All the underworld children of royalty were ready to fight the hooded figure as it looked around to all of them. It raised the swords to the side as it raised it's head to the ceiling and gave a death like whisper.

"Cooooooommmmmmmmme."

All while this battle was commencing, the meeting between the rulers of the underworld had come to an end a,d they were all gathered at the top of the castle, waiting for the guards to inform the children.

"Well, I for one can say that that was a great meeting." Hunson said with a thumbs up.

"It certainly exceeded my expectations. I look forward to another one in the future." Aku said as he stroked his goatee.

"Yeeeessss, I agree." HIM said in a high pitched voice.

"Now that the realms have banded together, if a threat arises it won't stand a-" Walker started but was interupted by a pair of reaper guards rushing to the rulers.

"The children are gone!" one guard said.

"WHAT?!" All the rulers said in shock.

"Wha do yu mean the'r gone?!" Grim asked.

"We went to inform them the meeting is over but when we stepped into the library, they were no where to be seen!" the other guard said.

Before anyone else could say anything or accuse each other of something, a portal appeared and the ghost of time, Clockwork in his adult form, came out.

"Relax, everyone. I can explain where you're children are." he said as he changed into an old man and explain how the children left the castle and went to Aku's realm.

"So, it was the Vampire Queen's doing in this little excursion." Aku said.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys. Marceline has always been the adventurous one." Hunson said as he rubbed his head. "But hey, at least we know where they are and that they're bonding. I mean, what's the worst the can happen at a mall, right?"

Clockwork sighed as he made a large crystal ball appear out of thin air.

"You'd think they'd be safe but..." he started as he activated the giant orb.

The orb shined bright as an image came in of a black robbed, hooded figure wearing a blank, white mask was doing battle with their children. It deadlocked swords with Minnie with it's right black sword while deflecting bullet shots from Chi and Scanty without even looking at them. Marceline then came down from above with giant arms to smash the figure until the it kicked Minnie away and back flipped to dodge the vampire's attack. As it landed, Eltros came flying with energy covered fists and Kneesocks came from behind with her scythes. The figure dodged the ghost fists while parring the scythes with little effort until it blocked both Eltros and Kneesocks in deadlocks, unaware Mimi coming from behind with a golf club in her claws. The figure turned it's head around to the sound of heels clicking on the ground and received a club to the mask, which caused cracks and was kick in the back by Eltros and Kneesocks. The figure flew forward but failed to regain itself as Jr came rushing in with flaming fists.

"Eat this!" Jr said as he attacked.

The prince jabbed the figure in the chest 3 times, kicked it in the face, and gathered fire in his hand to deliver a powerful attack(Fire Fist from One Piece).

"HIYA!" Jr said before he hit the figure with his attack.

This caused an explosion that sent the hooded figure flying to the wall and embedded into it as it's mask started to break. The royal 8 prepared themselves to continue to fight as the figure raised it head to show them half of it's face, but what was shown shocked a few individuals.

"What, I know you." Jr said with wide eye sockets.

Meanwhile, back with the rulers, Grim had the same expression.

"It can't be!" he said drawing the other attention.

"What can't be?" Walker asked.

"It appears someone from the past has returned for vengeance once again." Mandy said as she light a smoke while watching.

"Who?" Aku asked.

"Who is this creep?" Chi asked as she was reloading.

"According to my dad's journal, they were rivals in school but my dad always outshined him." Jr said as he prepared his fists.

"Who?" Marceline asked.

"It's...the Boogie Man." both Jr and Grim said as the orb showed the figure face.

The figure's mask was half broken and showing his pitch black eyes, dark green skin, sharp looking mouth, and a nose that looked liked it was ripped off. This was the monster that Grim knew back in school, the monster that always tried to be scarier but failed, that monster that Grim sent to hellish realm and left for dead, the Boogie Man or Boogie as Grim called him. But this discovery only raised questions among the royal 8 and their rulering parents.

Why has he returned? Why is he attacked their children?! And why is HIM smiling while he is watching the giant crystal ball?!

'Good, a little bump with involving all the children but everything is going according to plan.' the red skin man thought as he and everyone else watched Boogie rip himself out of the wall.

Boogie landed on his feet as he raised his head to the children.

"Revenge." he whispered before black smoke swirling around him. "REVENGE!" he scream as the smoke condensed into six arms, each with a sword in hand.

"RRRAAAAHHH!" Boogie screamed as he charged directly towards Jr, ignoring the others.


	10. Bringing Down Da House

**Sorry for the LONG wait, college is a real time consumer.**

Back at Castle Grimskull, the rulers watched with shock and interested as the hooded figure, now revealed to be the Boogie Man, charges at the prince of the Underworld, Jr.

"JR!" Grim said in shock.

Back at the Aku City mall, said prince was grabbed by his skull and lifted into the air before being thrown across the mall and landing on/destroying a small kiosk for custom Aku-style key-chains.

"Uh!" Jr grunted as he felt a rib or two crack from the impact.

Jr barely had time to register the pain fully as Boogie jumped into the air and dived towards Jr with all six shadowy arms and swords pulled back. He swung the blades down with intent to kill Jr.

"Brother!" Minnie shouted as she grew wings and flew towards Jr and stood strong in front of him.

"Minnie!" Jr said as he saw her replace her sword with claws on both hands and hold back the shadow swords, 3 in each clawed hand.

"RRAAAGGH!" Boogie let out of his maw as he planted his feet on the ground and pushing his swords forward.

"Gggrr! If 't be true thee wanteth mine own brother, thee'll has't to wend through me!" she said as she grew a tail with a small, green scythe at the end.

Minnie swung her tail to try and slice Boogie through his waist but the plan failed as Boogie jumped over the tail but didn't react fast enough as Eltros came flying in and delivered an ecto energy fueled punch to the monster's face.

"Eltros!" Jr said as the pain of his cracked ribs faded, getting back on his feet and the others soon joined them.

"Since you know this creep, do you mind telling us why he's after you?" Chi asked with her right hand on her hip and her small gun on her left hand.

"I don't know him! All I know about him is from my dad's journal, I have no idea why he's after me." Jr said as he took a few breathes to calm himself, even though he technically didn't need to breath.

"We'll have to figure that out later. Right now, we must deal with this vile creature." Scanty said as cocked her guns.

Everyone silently agreed as they turned towards Boogie, who had gotten back on his feet and cracked his neck before roaring as the shadow arms retracted the swords and grew ten times their size, looking to be able to pick up and crush a car. Two of the arms planted themselves on the ground and lifted Boogie into air.

"RRAAAHHHH!" he let out as he commanded the other 4 arms to clench their fists and attack in every direction, smashing everything in sight from kiosks to store fronts to the roof itself!.

"SCATTER!" Marceline said as her and the other royal children moved to dodge the rumble falling all around.

Meanwhile back at Grimskull, the parent rulers were watching in worry for their children while HIM, the man responsible, was doing everything he could to maintain his poker face and not smile.

'OH MY! This is going even more entertaining than I expected!' HIM thought as he focus on Jr, who narrowly dodge a large chunk of the roof falling on him. 'Not only will this help me get rid of that prince before he can become a threat, I can get his sister too! Though my daughters were meant for a different purpose and the other royal kids got caught in between, they'll just have to be unintended consequences.'

The ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls was the only one happy about this as the others were worrying themselves to death.

"How did this happen?! I thought you left Boogie in that nightmarish dimension, never to return!" Mandy said as she turned to her husband.

"How should aye kno?! It's not lik aye watch that place 24/7!" Grim said as he turned to Clockwork. "If you knew tis would happen, why didn't you stop it?!"

"Because I didn't know this future would come." Clockwork said calmly, shocking all the underworld rulers, even HIM.

"What do you mean, Clockwork? You're the ghost that watches over all of time, how could you not know this would happen?" Walker helped, tilting his hat down a bit.

"Allow me to show you." Clockwork explains, holding up his hand and creating a smaller viewing orb. "It all started when Jr was kidnapped by the henchmen of Oogie Boogie back in Halloween Town, in the timeline I foresaw there, Jr was saved by his sister Minnie and unintentionally lead to her to die but something happened that changed the timeline." Clockwork narrates as he shows Jr's body sending a wave of blue fire. "Jr somehow unlocked his reaper flame and freed himself, and thus lead to a whole new timeline being create from that one event."

"Really? A new timeline was created from just one child saving himself and one child not dying?" HIM asked with great curiosity.

"It seems a like far fetched. What would be so special about one child?" Aku asked.

"A child that is the future ruler of the underworld, if I may remind you. His destiny, like all of your children, has been written since the day of their births and plays a grand role is the future of the world. This single act change that and created a new timeline that I have not fully viewed yet." Clockwork said as he kept his eyes on the orb in his hand. "Back to what I was saying, I tried to warn Jr about this and tried to reverse it but he refused." he said showing them Jr melting Clockwork's time staff.

"HE did that?!" HIM said in a high voice, finding Jr's defiance of a force of nature amusing.

"Well, considering you wanted his sister to die, I can sort of understand." Hunson Abadeer said as he rubbed his chin.

As that was said, Mandy glared with intense heat at Clockwork, disgusted by the notion of the master of time letting her children die. She may be an evil, heartless ruler but she still had a few things she cared about and one of them was her family.

"Yes, he did. And afterwards, I lost my temper a bit." Clockwork continued, ignoring Mandy's glare as he showed them some scenes from his battle with Jr, though the young prince's moves lacked grace and were raw, they could admit he was able to hold his own with his swift moves.

"Hmmm. Impressive for one with no formal training." Aku said as he stroking his flame like goatee. "Though I am curious to how he was able to keep up with you."

"Indeed, one doesn't just go toe to toe with a ghost and walk away." Walker said as he crossed his arms.

"Though Jr izn't as wel trained as hi sista, he does keep himself limber with his knack for skateboarding and break dancin." Grim said as he watch the orb in Clockwork's hand fade away.

"Really? Just break dancing and skateboarding? Wow!" Hunson said with impressiveness in his voice.

"So, all and all, what Jr did in Halloween Town, unlocked a new set of events that you couldn't foresee?" Mandy said, her hate glare returning to her normal glare.

"Yes, and the other reason I won't interfere is out of curiosity. In all my eons of watching time, this is one of the view things that surprise me and I think it would be good for both me and them," Clockwork said pointing back to the giant orb showing the Aku mall in ruins and the underworld royal children in tattered clothes. "To continue down this new timeline and see where it ends. Who know? Maybe it'll bring forth something better than the previous timeline." the master of time finished as he went back to the original orb.

The other rulers followed and saw their children still dodging the rubble of the mall, Boogie still using 4 of his 6 giant shadow arms to bring the 2nd and 3rd floors of the mall down on them.

"UH! AH! WHOA!" Jr let out as he was using his agility from skateboarding and break dancing to dodge the rubble falling on his with a forward dive, going handstand and performing a backwards, midair twist before landing on the ground.

Minnie was using ballet grace mixed with nergal wings to avoid rubble, Mimi was using a serpentine technique before pulling out a sledgehammer from nowhere and smashing anything close to falling on her, Scanty and Kneesocks were doing a tag team tango strategy to dodge while slicing or shooting through rocks, Eltros just turned intangible while floating in the air but aided his friends when they needed it, Chi was moving fast enough to dodge but was barely keeping up before a giant piece of rubble was about to fall on her.

"Look out!" Jr shouted as he saw her about to be crushed, igniting his lower half in flames and diving to her at high speed.

Chi was only able to look up in shock before Jr tackled her midsection and got her out of the way before it crushed her.

"Nice move, Jr!" Marceline let out as she transformed into a small bat form to dodge the rubble.

Jr continued to hang on to Chi until he saw a large piece of rubble propped up like a makeshift cave, he quickly flew into it and let Chi down.

"You alright?" Jr asked as he saw Chi still had a shocked face and a bit of a blush on it.

"Uh, fine!" Chi let out as she looked away to hid her blush. "T-Thanks."

Jr gave a kind smile to her and said, "No problem."

He then looked out and saw his other friends and sister still dodging rubble.

"Everyone! In here!" Jr shout as he cupped his hands over his mouth to get their attention.

Minnie, Eltros, Scanty, Kneesocks, Mimi, and Marceline turned to the sound of his voice and saw Jr and Chi inside of a makeshift rubble cave.

"Excellent thinking, Jr!" Kneesocks said as everyone made their way to the cave

"I'm like this kid more and more!" Marceline said as she was flying next to an intangible Eltros, who nodded in agreement.

The other royal children gathering the makeshift cover as Boogie took it up a notch and sped up his smashing, causing the mall to collapse even faster.

"This is bad!" Jr said said as he saw their makeshift cave about to give and crumble. "We need to think of-" Jr stopped as he saw his sister wings and got an idea. "That it! Minnie, can you produce enough nergal tentacles to cover us, all of us in a protective dome?!"

"I am unsure! I hath never tried!" Minnie said as some rocks fell on her shoulder.

"Well, it's now or never!" Jr told her as he turned to Eltros. "Can you back her up and make an ecto dome around her's?"

"I can!" he said with a nod.

"Alright then, guy! Give it a try!" Jr told them as they complied with his orders.

Minnie focus her strength as her eyes glowed green and nergal tentacles slowly wiggled out of her back and began to wrapped around the 8 of them in a dome like structure but it was appearing to be fluctuating from solid metal to normal tentacles since it was Minnie's first time doing this and everyone could see it from the inside as Minnie was sweating a bit while struggling.

"Hang on, sis! I know you can do it!" Jr said as he was on left and holding her shoulder.

"I shall" Minnie stopped to take a breathe. "try!"

Jr then looked towards Eltros, who nodded and held his hand up, channeling his ecto energy into them and forming a dome of energy around Minnie's dome of nergal tentacles. Everyone could see the energy dome through the small gaps in Minnie's dome.

"Alright, we should be good now!" Jr said as he suddenly felt the ground quake in a giant way. "What was that!?"

"The mall!" Kneesocks let out, guessing what was happening. "It must be about to collapse entirely now!"

Scanty and Kneesocks brought Mimi, who comically held up an umbrella over them, close to them and shouted, "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Marceline and Chi held each other as Jr grab hold of Minnie with a protective hug to keep her steady while she and Eltros, who had gotten on a knee to stable himself, were concentrating on the dome.

"Hang on, sis!" Jr shouted as the entire mall came crashing down on the double dome.


End file.
